222: Poxy
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to enter the bodies of and infect popular planetary leaders; the symptoms are purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping. The symptoms continue as long as Poxy is within the victim's body, and vanish almost immediately when he is not. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health problems. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Pleakley poured milk into his bowl of cereal and the pod was in the sugar. When Pleakley ate the pod with the cereal, 222 infected his host. He is eventually extracted from Pleakley and ends up with (actually in) Gantu, but is later sent to Hämsterviel. Was rescued in "Snafu" Personality Poxy is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems more of a nuisance than an actual threat because he is not harmed while infecting somebody, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Appearance Poxy is an incredibly tiny, pale green-grey, single-celled experiment with a white inner body, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, pink-purple spots and four grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Poxy acts like a virus. Once he has found a host, he inflames the periorbital edema of the eyes. The pores around the victim's body get infected, after which small amounts of blood get trapped in them, giving them a purple color. The sweat glands in the victim's feet overwork, giving them a nasty stench. Nitrogen and other gases are released almost instantly through the victim's stomach; hence, uncontrollable burping. Poxy can split his body and bend it around with no effort, implying that he may be a single-celled organism. Poxy seems to stay off the antibiotics radar, as they pay no attention to him whatsoever. This may be because they don't see him as a threat, he appears as part of them, he has taken control of them, or Jumba simply made him immune to them. Poxy has no need to breathe without air. He may presumably have a form of gills, or it is also possible that he filters the oxygen from blood. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Gallery 1341412.jpg|Poxy's experiment pod 434364.jpg 08900.jpg 6764536344.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h14m10s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h15m47s198.png 64364.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h15m58s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m41s196.png 044575.jpg 54637575.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m16s221.png 124125125.jpg 111324242.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h14m25s98.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h16m49s24.png 54757575.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m01s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m12s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h17m17s68.png 7646557.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m21s233.png 6785585.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m30s99.png 43434.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h19m55s113.png 078007606.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h20m17s65.png 86845575.jpg 943443.jpg 25464647.jpg 33333331131.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h20m56s191.png 423463477.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m08s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m14s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m23s220.png 13123.jpg 834346346.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m40s62.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h21m52s245.png 21231233.jpg 0345345.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h23m32s217.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h23m20s42.png 224424.jpg 3463477773.jpg 45745757.jpg 63466346.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m06s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m19s163.png 7747754.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h24m31s41.png 342333666.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h17m04s111.png 66436.jpg 2132223.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m11s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m18s18.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m29s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h25m36s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h26m21s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h27m47s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h27m58s18.png 2997999599.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h28m38s194.png 53533.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h18m02s169.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h28m54s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m00s179.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m06s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m13s66.png 456557.jpg|Poxy teasing Lilo and Stitch 22223.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m22s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m32s218.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m01s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m40s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m56s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m18s178.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h29m48s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m05s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m26s10.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h30m09s115.png 745555.jpg 70776577.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m33s146.png 5767976979.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h31m46s14.png 507337577.jpg 6465.jpg|Stuck in Pleakley's earwax vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m38s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m47s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-09h32m57s240.png 93388684686.jpg 774554.jpg|Poxy captured Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-13-14.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-14-54.jpg panes36.jpg Trivia *In "Poxy", Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that Poxy can change size while functioning as a germ, but it is also possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. *Poxy's pod color is green. *Poxy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 222 Primary function: Transmit a disease illness to planetary leaders". *Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males